Gekko’s Lil’ Siblings (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 31,' Gekko’s Lil’ Siblings'. Transcript #1 Greg (Narrating): '''Gekko’s Lil’ Siblings. (Connor, Amaya, and Luna find Greg sulking on a bench in the park.) '''Amaya: '''Hey guys, what’s up with Greg? '''Connor: '''I don’t know. He’s been like that for two days, and nothing seems to cheer him up. '''Luna: '''Let’s go ask him and find out. (Amaya, Connor, and Luna walk to Greg, who stays silent and looks over his shoulder at his friends.) '''Connor: '''Hey, uh, Greg, are you feeling alright? You’ve been feeling really down lately. Did something happen with you? '''Luna: '''Yeah, Greg. We’re you’re friends, and you can tell us. (However, Greg doesn't respond and he just ignores his friends’ questions as he leaves for home, which leaves his friends worried. Later, at his house, Greg is in his room looking at the calendar as he frowns and lets out a soft and sad sigh just as Glider and Lionel come to his sides.) '''Glider: '''Hey, Greg. You've been feeling down since yesterday and the day after yesterday. What's making you feel so blue all of a sudden? '''Greg (sighs again and looks over at the calendar again): Well, I know this sounds a bit silly you guys, but tomorrow's National Siblings Day, and almost everyone is celebrating it with their own little brothers and sisters, but with this holiday coming tomorrow, I can't help but feel like I'm all alone. Connor (his voice drips with sympathy): Oh, really? So that’s why you were feeling so sad lately, huh? Greg: '''Huh? (turns to see his friends at the door to his room) Guys? '''Connor: '''You just wanted some brothers or sisters for National Siblings Day. That right? '''Greg (sighs again): Yeah, you got that right, and there ain’t no way I’ll be celebrating National Siblings Day this year, because well, I’m an only child. (hangs his head low) (Connor, Amaya, and Luna come to sit with Greg on his bed.) Luna: '''Don’t worry, Greg. You’re not the only kid in town without any brothers or sisters. Don’t forget that we’re only childs, too. '''Amaya: '''Luna’s right, and when we and our friends are together, we’re all brothers and sisters. '''Connor: '''Even Luna, (points a thumb at Luna) ever since she’d stopped being a villain. (Luna nods in agreement.) '''Glider: '''And don’t worry Greg. Lionel and I are like your brothers, so you don’t need to feel lonely about that, cause’ we’re a family, and that’s what matters. (Lionel squeaks in agreement and licks Greg on the cheek.) '''Greg (lightly chuckles and places his hand on his cheek where Lionel licked it): Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thanks guys. (half smiles) (That night, Connor was talking to Amaya in his iDisney and he couldn’t help but feel worried about Greg still feeling very sad and all alone when National Siblings Day is tomorrow.) Connor: '''I’m worried about Greg now, Amaya. I’ve been trying to call him all day to see if he’s okay, but no answer. He still seems to be very devastated '''Amaya: '''Me too. Greg’s really had this National Siblings Day thing in his head, and I have a feeling that he still feels lonely with the National holiday coming tomorrow. I just wish there was something we can do to make him feel better. He sure could use a little company. '''Connor: '''Yeah, me too. (comes up with an idea) Hey! Maybe we can! Are you thinking what I’m thinking? '''Amaya: '''Oh, yeah. I think we’re thinking the same thing! '''Connor: '''Well, two minds think alike! (he and Amaya chuckle) (In his room, Greg is solemnly getting ready for bed when his walkie talkie buzzes. He picks it up and answers the call.) '''Greg (solemnly): '''Hey, guys. What’s up? '''Catboy: '''Hey Greg! Owlette and I just wanna call you over to come to HQ, quick! We have a surprise for you! '''Greg: '''Really? A surprise, for me? What kind of surprise? '''Owlette (appears in the screen): '''If we told you, then it wouldn’t be a surprise. Come on over and see for yourself! Over and out! (The screen on the walkie talkie turns black after the call ends.) '''Greg (smirks): '''Hmm. This I’ve gotta see! (presses his gecko bracelet, transforms into Gekko, and heads over to HQ) (Later, Gekko finally arrives in HQ to see Catboy, Owlette, and PJ Robot standing there in front of him and smiling and having their hands behind their backs.) Transcript #2 Transcript #3 '''Gekko (pulls a blanket over Kitten Boy and Chicklette): '''Hmm. I wonder if maybe Catboy and Owlette were right. Maybe taking care of their copies isn’t all that easy. (sighs and smiles down at Kitten Boy and Chicklette) Well, I’m gonna take good care of them every night, no matter what. (The next day, the town clock chimes 12 at noon, and at the town park, Greg is seen with his chin on his palms, slouching, and he has dark shadows under his eyes. He lets out a long yawn.) '''Connor: Gee Greg, you look awful! Amaya: Yeah. What happened to you? You look like you haven’t had much sleep last night. Greg (groans): It’s Kitten Boy and Chicklette. Luna: You mean your new little brother and little sister at HQ? Greg (nods slowly): Uh huh. They woke up just before I got the chance to go home for bed, I had to stay up with them until midnight. (turns to Amaya and Connor) I’m sorry guys. If I’d call you to help me and PJ Robot with Kitten Boy and Chicklette last night, this wouldn’t have happened. (sighs) Connor: That’s okay, Greg. We know how much you wanna take care of them by yourself. After all, like you said, you are their new big brother. Greg: Yeah I guess. I really thought that being the big brother was easy and fun at first, but now (yawns again) I can see that it’s not as easy as it looks. And if anybody had warned me about what a bunch of bad sleepers they were, I would’ve never stayed up with them in the first place. Connor (he, Amaya, and Luna feel sorry for poor Greg): Gee, being a big brother can be really hard sometimes. Amaya: Especially when your new siblings are actually copies of your friends zapped by Romeo’s baby beam. Greg (sulks, rolls his eyes, and replies in a flat and agreeable tone): Uh, tell me about it! (gets a pat on the shoulder from Amaya) Luna (smiles comfortly at Greg): Hm, yeah. Well, anyways. Let’s just have lunch together and forget about your cute little siblings for now. Then head over to the KiraPati to buy them some more sweets and even grab a healthy, fruity parfait for ourselves, okay? Greg (tries to stay awake and gives Luna a small smile): Okay, I guess. Although... Luna: '''Huh? '''Greg (in thought): Now that you’ve mentioned lunchtime, Luna, I wonder if... Kitten Boy and Chicklette have eaten. Maybe yes, or no? I think I’ll have to call PJ Robot when I get home after lunch, but then again, I wonder if... he's already fed them. I wonder if maybe- (groans, then keeps talking on and on) (Connor, Amaya, and Luna all frown with worry with each other while hearing Greg continue talking about Kitten Boy and Chicklette and his list of things to do to take care of them.) Connor (in a hushed tone): You know, if you ask me, I think Greg’s not actually acting like... a big brother. Amaya: '''Yeah. Me too. (she and Connor glance at Luna, who didn’t say anything but nodded, which meant that she was thinking the same thing, as all three of them look down at Greg with concern) '''Connor, Amaya, and Luna (all in realization and saying in unison): He's more like... A father! Greg: '''And as for Kitten Boy, he seems kinda like the type to be picky about what kind of food he eats. (groans) (The next evening, Gekko is getting ready to head back inside HQ to see Kitten Boy and Chicklette again. He sighs softly and clutches the sweets box in his hand, but before he goes inside HQ, Gekko feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Catboy and Owlette behind him.) '''Gekko: '''Guys! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home in bed? '''Catboy: '''Well, Owlette and I just thought that we'd come along to help you with Kitten Boy and Chicklette this time. You seem to have worked too hard last night being their big brother. '''Gekko: Gee, I don’t know. Catboy: Come on, Gekko. You’ve done enough big brothering for one night. And besides, you’re starting to act more like a dad to them than a big brother. Gekko: '''Yeah, but- '''Catboy (holds up his hand up to Gekko’s face and shakes his head in refusal): '''Sorry, but no buts, Gekko! Like I said, you’ve worked too hard, so stop insisting that you’ll take care of our copies by yourself, and let us do the work for you before you pass out. '''Owlette: '''Catboy’s right. You’ve worked yourself up too much, so let us older pros take care of our younger selves this time, while you rest. We don’t want you getting too exhausted like you are already. '''Gekko (half smiles): '''Alright, but like you guys said: Kitten Boy and Chicklette are a real handful. '''Catboy: '''Don’t worry. We know that. Now let’s head inside HQ, we don’t wanna keep your little brother and sister waiting. (he, Gekko, and Owlette go inside HQ) '''Gekko: Kitten Boy! Chicklette! I’m back! (Kitten Boy and Chicklette pop up and run towards Gekko, both excited to see Gekko again; PJ Robot also appears, relieved that the PJ Masks are back) And (holds up the sweets box) I brought some more sweets! (Kitten Boy and Chicklette cheer with even more excitement while Gekko chuckles lightly) Great. Then after we eat, how about another game of— (feels sleepy again and suddenly starts to fall onto the floor, but luckily, Catboy and Owlette catch him in time) Kitten Boy: '''Gekko! '''Gekko: '''Don’t worry, guys. I’m just... a little tired, that’s all. (yawns a bit) '''Catboy: Whoa! Easy Gekko! We told you, don’t exhaust yourself. Owlette (she and Catboy walk Gekko to the couch): You need to rest. Let us take care of Kitten Boy and Chicklette. Gekko (yawns): Thanks guys. (gives Owlette the sweets box, then falls asleep and starts snoring) Owlette (tucks Gekko in and turns to PJ Robot, then whispers to him): Take care of Gekko for us, PJ Robot. (PJ Robot salutes and says “I will” in his language as Owlette walks back to Catboy, Kitten Boy, and Chicklette) Look, guys! Gekko brought more of your favorite sweets, plus some new ones that you might like! (opens the box to reveal lamb cupcakes, flamingo churros, cookies, and chick cake pops) Kitten Boy (peers into the box to see the sweets): Ooh! Can I have a cupcake pwease? Owlette (closes the box and shakes her finger): Nuh uh! Not until after you guys had your dinner. (giggles) Chicklette (pouts): Ahh! But I wanna cake pop wight now! (whines) '''Kitten Boy: '''And I wanna play Find Gekko with Gekko again! '''Catboy: '''Sorry, but your big brother is sleeping right now, but don’t worry, he’ll still play with you once he’s all rested up. In the meantime, Owlette and I will play with you for now. '''Chicklette (claps her hands): '''Ooh! Yay! '''Kitten Boy (jumps up and down): '''Yehay! What game should we pway? '''Catboy: '''I have a game for you that's you're both gonna love! It's called Find Catboy! '''Chicklette: '''Ooh! How do you pway it? '''Catboy: '''Easy! It's like your favorite game Find Gekko, but instead of trying to find Gekko, you have to find (places his hands on his chest and smiles down at Kitten Boy and Chicklette) me! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 31 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Greg/Gekko Category:Transcripts with images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Group images